Lost and Found
by Nagisa-kun
Summary: One day, on his way back home from somewhere, Akashi gets himself involved in a road accident which ends him up with temporary amnesia and an ability to see, attract and communicate with spirits. Much to his chagrin, it seems like the only way to lose this ability is to find out the reason why he wound up with it in the first place. Not the easiest task for an amnesiac, really.


**Lost and Found**

Summary: One day, on his way back home from somewhere, Akashi gets himself involved in a road accident which ends him up with temporary amnesia and an ability to see, attract and communicate with spirits. Much to his chagrin, it seems like the only way to lose this ability is to find out the reason why he wound up with it in the first place. Not the easiest task for an amnesiac, really.

Pairing: 《KuroAka》/ 《AkaKuro》

Notice: I don't own what I don't own. Not 100% AU.

「」『』【】≪≫《 》

* * *

≪ **Chapter 1**: Red ≫

* * *

A crowd of pedestrian gathered around an intersection in Shibuya, each with a reason of their own: Some just wanted to watch, some wanted to help, while some were actually doing something to help (i.e., calling the police and the ambulance). It didn't take too long before the crowd grew; the medics and the authorities arrived, adding up to the number of people within the vicinity.

Parked right in the middle of the road by the intersection was a car with shattered windshield and whose driver was unscathed (thanks to an airbag) but unconscious (and not to mention, reeking of alcohol), while lying on the ground unconscious was a redhead around seventeen years old whose head was dipping in the puddle of his own blood.

According to the witnesses, apparently, the teenager was crossing the intersection with proper observance of the street rules when the vehicle suddenly 'popped out of nowhere' in high speed, and ended up colliding with the teen. It seemed so that the driver was drunk and half asleep. Moments before the collision, it appeared that he had completely fallen asleep for a brief moment, only to regain his consciousness after feeling the collision, then falling back to sleep once more.

* * *

Immediately after the arrival of the medics, the redhead was taken into the ambulance with great caution. Although he was alive as of then, it needed to be stated that he was in critical condition. Whether he would make it to the hospital or not was actually just a matter of willpower on the boy's part.

As the driver drove as fast (yet safely) as he could, and as the medics did their best in keeping their patient alive, it was then (as they loosened up his clothes to better the circulation of oxygen in his body) were they able to identify who the boy was.

In his breast pocket, they were able to obtain an identification card—his student identification card to be precise.

* * *

『 **Rakuzan High School** 』

『 Student Name: Akashi Seijuurou 』

『 Please return if lost. Contact number: 0XY-XYX-XYXY. Thank you. 』

* * *

Silence filled the air and darkness filled the place. In the middle of nothingness, there stood the redhead. Although his expression was generally relaxed, hints of confusion could be seen in his eyes (if one would take a really close look).

「_Where am I?_」

Hospitals were, in general, white and bright, but this place was the complete opposite of that. It was blindingly pitch black—so for this place to be a hospital was out of the question. If there was anything this place had anything in common with a hospital though, then that would be the eerie atmosphere it had.

Wherever this was, he sure didn't feel comfortable here. It was far more unsettling here than in any hospital he had ever been to—Wait.

_When had he ever been in an hospital?_

More importantly, who was this _he_? Was he a he?

After the questions crossed his mind, he felt a mild headache come to him—a mild headache, that, he came to realize, was becoming more and more intense by the second.

「_Who am I—_」

"Help me."

His eyes widened a fraction. Where did that voice come from, he wondered. Curiosity overtaking him, he forgot about his headache. Swallowing a bit, he attempted to communicate, "You. Where do you come from? Where are you? Who…are you?"

The reply he got answered none of his questions.

"Please. Help me."

Oddly enough, the voice had gotten _closer_. By the sound of it, it was as if—

"…_I need your help."_

His eyes shot wide open. Feeling the woman's breath on his ear had sent chills run up his spine. Out of pure instinct, he turned back, then took a step forward. Mysteriously, the woman disappeared with a creepy grin on her face. Without giving him a break, other eerie looking beings sprouted one after the other: All were asking for his help.

Desperately, their arms reached out to him; their hands looked as if they'd drag him down to hell if they were to catch him.

Although his composure was still there, panic was pretty obvious on his face by then. Sweating heavily, shoulders slightly shaking, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed intently at the creeping arms, he attempted to think of a strategy to get out of the ordeal he was facing.

His face lost color after feeling a hand grab onto his leg though.

"_I got you."_

Suddenly, all the other arms disappeared. He had been left alone with the scary-looking woman who seemed like a character taken right out of a Japanese horror movie. Much to his chagrin, before he could do anything about it, he found himself pinned down on the ground by the said woman. Not exactly sure what to do, he found himself breathing heavily as he followed her movements with his glare.

He honestly hoped that looks could kill right now, because if it didn't, then he's guessing he'd be the one who'd be killed anytime now.

"_I…"_

As he attempted to exorcise the woman with his glare, without any warning, the woman muttered then looked at him straight in the eyes.

He flinched slightly.

"_Please help me look for my dog."_

There was silence. For some weird reason, he suddenly felt all his fear disappear.

"Excuse me?" he was even able to find his tongue, and go as far as raising a brow at the woman.

The horror lady sniffled, "M-My d-dog, I w-want to see him b-before I leave this world for good. B-but I don't know where he is. The only thing I know is that I set him out for adoption before I died. I… I want to know how he's doing. Please. I… I want closure. I… I've loved him like a child after all."

The redhead was at lost for words. He could've sworn he was flinching as of that moment—not because of fear though, but out of pure disbelief.

Just when he had finally recovered though and was about to make his reply, suddenly, he heard a voice call out a name. Even though he was pretty sure he had never heard of that voice before, even though he wasn't familiar of the name as well, somewhat, it gave off a familiar feeling.

"_Akashi-kun."_

After hearing so, he felt something touch his arm—and then…

* * *

"Akashi-kun…"

The next thing he knew was that he was in a white room, with oxygen tanks, dextrose, blood bag and machines around him, with tubes and wires on his body, lying on an unpleasantly white bed, with a teal haired boy sitting beside him, looking somewhat worried, but at the same time deadpanned, as he held onto his arm.

"…You…"

The boy blinked at him, looking slightly surprised.

"Akashi-kun, you're awake—"

"…Who are you?"

* * *

≪ End of Chapter 1: **To be continued…** ≫


End file.
